justins_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Albert von Welf
Ritter Albert von Welf is a classically trained Brujah of the “Warrior-Poet” variety that was common in the dark ages. Ritter von Welf sided with what became the Camarilla not due to loyalty to the elders of his clan, but of his own honour as a knight. As such Ritter von Welf is a rarity among his clan in modern nights, a philosopher and scholar, he seeks out deeper meaning in the world through his own contemplation and martial prowess. Ritter von Welf has been the Primogen of clan Brujah since his arrival, earning the right to rule via ritual combat. Every year or so a new challenger rises up to succeed him, but all have been found wanting. History Albert made a made for himself on the battlefield as a Crusader during what was later known as the Fourth Crusade. Anarch Revolts At the onset of the Anarch Revolts von Welf sided with the elders of clan Brujah, due to his own honour as a knight. He spent much of his time during the Anarch Revolts fighting against members of clan Assamite in the middle east. Modern Nights In 1982, Ritter von Welf took up residence in Jefferson, Oregon and quickly was recognised as Primogen of his clan. in 2019, von Welf chose to embrace a rapper named Jonathan Gamel as his first childer in centuries. Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 5 (Mighty Blows), Dexterity 5 (Precise Strikes), Stamina 4 (Prolonged Combat) * Social: Charisma 4 (Nobility), Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 * Mental: Perception 4 (Tactical), Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities * Talent: Athletics 4 (Dancing), Brawl 5 (Mixed Martial Arts), Expression 3 (Poetry), Intimidation 4 (Veiled Threats), Leadership 4 (Noble) * Skill: Animal Ken 3, Etiquette 4 (High Society), Melee 5 (Swords), Survival 2 * Knowledge: Academics 4 (Cultural Anthropology), Finance 1, Investigation 1, Law 2, Medicine, Occult 3, Politics 2, Science 1, Technology 1 Disciplines * Assamite Sorcery - Throughout his battles against them, von Welf grew to have a deep respect for clan Assamite and admired their dedication. He learned much from them, including the rituals some preformed to become one with their weapons. ** Awakening of the Steel 4 * Celerity 5 * Fortitude 5 * Potence 6 ** Relentless Pursuit - Automatic successes granted by Potence are doubled for jumping. * Presence 5 ** Awe ** Dread Gaze - 8d10 diff (target's wits + courage) ** Entrancement ** Summon ** Majesty * Quietus '''3 ** '''Silence of Death ** Scorpion's Touch ** Dagon's Call - Sta vs Sta diff = opponent’s permanent Willpower * Combination Disciplines ** Burning Wrath - Spend 1 BP, for the rest of the scene all Brawl attacks deal aggravated damage ** Esprit de Corps - Roll Charisma + Leadership diff 7, for every two successes (up to 6) the affected allies gain a point in potence. ** Retaliatory Terror - When struck with a brawl/melee attack roll 8d10 diff = target's wits + Courage, for every level of health damage lower difficulty by 2 to a minimum of 4. ** Leaps and Bounds - Jump (vertically or horizontally) x5 the normal distance Experience 154 unspent XP of 800. Artefact Simply known as von Welf's Smallsword, this artefact was crafted specifically for von Welf during the Anarch Revolts. Forged by the finest Italian smiths and overseen by their Toreador masters, the blade was then brought to Vienna where the warlocks of clan Tremere enchanted it. The blade holds several abilities, but the one that von Welf uses most often allows for successful strikes to empower the next. For every strike that is successful one charge is stored in the blade (up to three) that may be spent in order to deal aggravated damage. The user must declare they are using a charge before the roll to hit. Merits and Flaws * Clan Enmity (Assamite) - While he might respect their prowess in battle, the children of Haqim do not forgive easily. There are still those among them that recall their fallen comrades who met final death against von Welf, and now they are in leadership positions. * Code of Honour - the code of conduct that von Welf follows is extremely complex and effects every aspect of his life, from how he feeds to how he treats his inferiors. * Iron Will - Once his mind is made up, no force is capable of deterring him from his path. * Language ** German (native) ** English ** French ** Italian ** Arabic * Natural Leader - von Welf's confidence and skill easily make him a fit for leadership. In truth he could be the Prince of any city he chose if he had the interest in politicking. * Unbondable - The most important of his merits, the one that proves that he chose to fight alongside the Camarilla by his own accord. Category:Characters Category:Vampire the Masquerade